Hounds of Tindalos
Summary The Hounds of Tindalos are extra-dimensional predatory creatures, capable of materializing at any point in space and time to feed upon victims. The Hounds of Tindalos are said to inhabit the "angles" of time; in contrast, humans and other earthly lifeforms live within the "curves" of time. Little is known about their appearance, as few victims survive their attacks; however, they are known to have hollow proboscises used for feeding, and are associated with a blue pus-like substance. Hounds may appear wherever angles or corners may be found, especially those sharper than 120 degrees. When breaking through into the universe, their arrival is preceded by the appearance of smoke pouring from the corner, followed by their head and body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, Possibly High 2-A Name: Hounds of Tindalos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: Transcends time Classification: Higher dimensional creatures Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel (To them, time is merely a new dimension of space. Can leave Angular Time and enter Curved Time through angles), Enhanced Senses (Scented the protagonist through time while he was quintillions of years away), Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earth tremor of unusual severity), Eldritch Physiology, Possibly Non-Corporeal (The protagonist only saw the Hounds for a single moment, and isn't certain if they do have bodies or not), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Described as entities that do not depend for its existence on force and matter), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Immortality (At least Types 1 and 2, The Hounds' lives are another type of life, parallel to the life we know, and will not end, and it lacks the elements needed for death), Dream Manipulation (Made the protagonist have dreams where he stood on the dim shore beyond time and matter and saw them) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, Possibly High Multiverse level+ (Time and space are identical and are both merely imperfect manifestations of a higher reality where the Hounds of Tindalos exist in, before time and beyond space. The Houds exist in Angular Time, which predates the Curved Time humans exist in) Speed: At least Infinite (To them, time is merely another dimension of space, and both time and motion are nothing but illusions, events that occurred centuries ago on this planet continue to exist in another dimension of space and events that will occur centuries from now exist already, humans just cannot percieve them. The Houds exist in Angular Time, which predates the Curved Time humans exist in), Possibly Immeasurable (Time and space are identical and are both merely imperfect manifestations of a higher reality where the Hounds of Tindalos exist in, before time and beyond space.) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Universal, Possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, Possibly High Multiverse level+ (Time and space are identical and are both merely imperfect manifestations of a higher reality where the Hounds of Tindalos exist in, before time and beyond space. The Houds exist in Angular Time, which predates the Curved Time humans exist in) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Universal+ (Can catch the opponent in any point in time as long as the location has angles of up to 120 degrees, as time is nothing but simply another dimension of space to them) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Cannot physically enter locations unless there are angles of up to 120 degrees, however, this will only slow them down, and not stop them Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Time Travellers Category:Vibration Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users